la_nuit_au_museefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Clint Howard
Clint Howard est un acteur américain qui joue un technicien de contrôle du musée de l’Air et de l’Espace, qui se prénommerait Johnson, dans La Nuit au musée 2. Biographie Clinton E. Howard est né le 20 avril 1959 en Californie. Filmographie *''The Profane Exhibit'' *''Escort Service'' (2013) *''The Rainy Days of Timothy Grey'' (2013) *''Pumping Up'' (2013) *''Sand Castles: A Story of Family and Tragedy'' (2013) *''Crimson Saints'' (2013) *''Sparks'' (2013) *''The Whole Banana'' (2013) *''Bailout: The Age of Greed'' (2012) *''Huff'' (2012) *''The Lords of Salem'' (2012) (scènes coupées au montage) *''Last Call'' (2012) *''The Size of Texas'' (2011) *''Blubberella'' (2011) *''Night Club'' (2011) *''Le Dilemme'' (2011) *''Down the Road'' (2011) *''Bloodrayne: The Third Reich'' (2010) *''Speed-Dating'' (2010) *''Holyman Undercover'' (2010) *''Ashley's Ashes'' (2010) *''Alabama Moon'' (2009) *''La Nuit au musée 2'' (2009) *''Redemption'' (2009) *''Super Capers: The Origins of Ed and the Missing Bullion'' (2009) *''Play the Game'' (2009) *''Big Guy'' (2009) *''Frost/Nixon, l'heure de vérité'' (2008) *''Foreign Exchange'' (2008) *''Fold'' (2008) *''A Plumm Summer'' (2007) *''Halloween'' (2007) *''Stompin' '' (2007) *''Music Within'' (2007) *''Big Bad Wolf'' (2006) *''How to Eat Fried Worms'' (2006) *''Danny Boy'' (2006) *''Church Ball'' (2006) *''The Powder Puff Principle'' (2006) *''Cut Off'' (2006) *''Braqueurs amateurs'' (2005) *''De l'ombre à la lumière'' (2005) *''My Big Fat Independent Movie'' (2005) *''River's End'' (2005) *''Planet Ibsen'' (2005) *''The Murder of Donovan Slain'' (2004) *''Raising Genius'' (2004) *''The Sure Hand of God'' (2004) *''Les disparues'' (2003) *''Le chat chapeauté'' (2003) *''The Great Commission'' (2003) *''Searching for Haizmann'' (2003) *''House of the Dead: le jeu ne fait que commencer'' (2003) *''Pauly Shore Is Dead'' (2003) *''Girl Fever'' (2002) *''Heart of America'' (2002) *''Austin Powers dans Goldmember'' (2002) *''Leaving the Land'' (2002) *''Blackwoods'' (2001) *''Le Grinch'' (2000) *''Little Nicky'' (2000) *''Ping!'' (2000) *''The Million Dollar Kid'' (2000) *''Mon chien Skip'' (2000) *''Austin Powers - L'espion qui m'a tirée'' (1999) *''En direct sur Edtv'' (1999) *''Waterboy'' (1998) *''Chow Bella'' (1998) *''Telling You'' (1998) *''Le dentiste 2'' (1998) *''The Protector'' (1998) *''L'heure magique'' (1998) *''Sécurité maximum'' (1998) *''Bad Lie'' (1998) *''Sparkle and Charm'' (1997) *''Austin Powers'' (1997) *''Santa with Muscles'' (1996) *''Street Corner Justice'' (1996) *''That Thing You Do!'' (1996) *''Décroche les étoiles'' (1996) *''Baby Face Nelson'' (1996) *''Barb Wire'' (1996) *''Digital Man'' (1995) *''Twisted Love'' (1995) *''Sawbones'' (1995) *''Apollo 13'' (1995) *''Dillinger and Capone'' (1995) *''Forget Paris'' (1995) *''Ice Cream Man'' (1995) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1995) *''Not Like Us'' (1995) *''Forced to Kill'' (1994) *''Leprechaun 2'' (1994) *''Le journal'' (1994) *''Bigfoot: The Unforgettable Encounter'' (1994) *''Ticks'' (1993) *''Carnosaur'' (1993) *''Public Enemy #2'' (1993) *''Body Chemistry II: Voice of a Stranger'' (1992) *''Horizons lointains'' (1992) *''Rocketeer'' (1991) *''Backdraft'' (1991) *''Disturbed'' (1990) *''Tango et Cash'' (1989) *''Portrait craché d'une famille modèle'' (1989) *''Freeway'' (1988) *''B.O.R.N.'' (1988) *''End of the Line'' (1987) *''Phantom'' (1986) *''Gung Ho, du saké dans le moteur'' (1986) *''Cocoon'' (1985) *''Splash'' (1984) *''Get Crazy'' (1983) *''Les croque-morts en folie'' (1982) *''Messe noire'' (1981) *''Rock 'n' Roll High School'' (1979) *''Harper Valley P.T.A.'' (1978) *''Jamais je ne t'ai promis un jardin de roses'' (1977) *''Lâchez les bolides'' (1977) *''Eat My Dust'' (1976) *''Salty'' (1973) *''Le pays sauvage'' (1970) *''Old Paint'' (1969) *''Cards, Cads, Guns, Gore and Death'' (1969) *''Deed of Daring-Do'' (1969) *''Gentle Giant'' (1967) *''An Eye for an Eye'' (1966) *''Il faut marier papa'' (1963) Récompenses *1998 : MTV Movie Award pour l’ensemble de sa carrière Liens externes Catégorie:Acteur